Can't lose you again (Jetra Fanfic) (Jesse and Petra)
by Dashing Dash
Summary: The witherstrom defeated, Jess and her friends all decided to lead a normal life with no more troubles but little did they know that there is another side to this story ... The witherstrom defeated and the loss of his truly loved petra has broken, jesse apart into a million bits , but conquering the sadness , jesse still stays in a positive attitude to keep the sprites high.
1. chapter 1

**_The Sides_**

 ** _Chapter #1_**

((In the jess's universe))

(Petra is alive here ... she died in jesse's universe)

Petra's Pov*

I watched axel, olivia, lukas and jess chasing a chicken aroud who somehow managed to steal a piece of emerald thinking it was a seed. What has our life come to ? As if on cue, the chicken tripped axel down. I sighed and decided to take a walk.

Jess's Pov*

I pulled a piece of grass from my hair as I looked aroud to see petra leave the site heading towards the woods .

"Hey guys, I am gonna go see what's on with Petra" I yelled

"Yeah, you do that , while we try to get my emrald back from this clucking thing" Axel replied

I walked off following petra into the woods.

Petra's pov*

"Hey Petra"

I turned around at the sound of my name to see Jess jogging behind me

"Hey jess, what's up?" I asked

"No, it's what's up with YOU Petra. You have been really distant from the group lately. We are starting to worry about you" She replied

"OH COME ON JESS, All we ever do nowadays is sit and pounder or do silly things like chasing A DAMN CHICKEN . Really jess ? We have been fighting wither's and monster's and now...CHICKENS ? That too it owned axel" I kinda ...got out of control

"WOAH THERE GIRL, listen petra , I understand but , we can't just pull out troubles to fight against. We will fight when it's necessary and in time of need. We are normal people too you know ?" She replied calmly

This is what I like about jess, she stays calm even when everyone is panicking or angry or anything else

"Alright fine I get ya , but don't start looking for me at night cause im'ma be fighting monsters, gotta make up for all the time wasting" I half-joked

"Works for me" she giggled

We walked towards the town

((In the jesse's universe))

Jesse's pov*

"JESSE YOU LAZY BONEHEAD" I woke up with a start seeing axel , my best bud, throwing potatoes on my head

"OUCH, DO . YOU . MIND?" I replied

"Get out of the bed dude, we found something that might belong to you" he answered

"What do you mean by something that belongs to me?" I questioned

"Umm ... it's ...um...something of ...um ...p...petra's..."he replied

Tears swelled up in my eye but I pulled it back

"What is it ?" I asked

"Her ...bandanna"he replied

I followed axel and saw olivia holding a piece of blue and sea green cloth on her hand and I immediately recognised it. I walked towards the object and gently picked it up from olivia's hands. Petra's scent was still in it . I couldn't hold my tears.

"Where did you find this olivia ?" I asked with a cracked voice

"Over near the lake" she pointed at the lake where I last saw petra before she burst into just a pile of items

Life has never been the same after I lost her . Reuben and petra, I lost both that day . She was infected with wither sickness , but unfortunately, I messed up and couldn't save her in time. I still remember that day ...I was holding reuben's piece in my hand when I heard a scream "JESSE" I ran towards it to see Petra limping toward me . I immediately grabbed her, "NO NOT YOU , YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME"i cried

"Shhhhh, jesse" she put her finger on my lip

"It's over now, before my fight ends, I wanted to say how grateful I am that you were my friend...I ...wanted ...to ...say ...that ...that ...I...I...love...y o u" And then after a moment , all that remained of my love was , just a pile of inventory. I was broken ...shattered inside . I never thought I could move. It's been 5 months since, and I still think about her ever night and day. I want her back ...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Where The world meets_**

 ** _Chapter #2_**

3rd person's pov*

Jesse messed up the timing, thus collapsing all the barriers between the worlds.When he dropped his weapon inside the witherstorm, Reuben ran up to him to give him the weapon , but instead of grabbing the weapon, jesse grabbed reuben , but dropping him anyway,so then jesse had to find a way to reach the weapon which had landed next to the cliff. This delayed the timeline. Now this was not what jess did , she did as planned, she grabbed the weapon and reuben then she dropped him then destroyed the block. The timelines had to travel in the same way or else something know as a "Giltch" would happen ,when this weird phenomenon known as a glitch occurs, it creates pathways to other worlds and when the worlds intermix, the forces controlling the very being of this universes become free, leading to chaos and destruction.

All world are supposed to follow the same timeline but now it has messed up...

((Jess' s world))

Petra's pov*

When I said I was half-joking about fighting at night ...well I was wasn't joking at all . Now I am surrounded by 10 zombies and 5 spiders...piece of cake, speaking of which all this fighting had made me hungry and I carried nothing with me so I decided to go grab some food to eat.

I diverted my path into the depths of the forests which lead to a huge lake which I kinda recognised, this was the lake in which the wither was defeated . I walked towards the lake and saw it shinning in the moonlight. Next to the lake were a few sugar canes which I grabbed to eat ...yes ... I eat sugarcanes raw ...DONT JUDGE ME.

I stared at the lake and I felt a pull in my heart, A pull to go jump in and be one with the waves . I pulled my armor out and dived into the shinning lake . The feel of the water made me feel alive and well. I swam deeper and deeper till the moonlight disappeared. Suddenly a spark appeared in the floor of the lake...through a crack ? I swam towards it to go investigate . As I swam closer, I saw a male figure through the light with brown hair and pale skin , might be my imagination. Suddenly, a force was against me , pulling me towards the light, I swam and swam and swam as fast as I could, to my relief, I survived and I ran and ran to the town to tell the others about what had happened.

((Jesse's world))

Jesse's pov*

I slowly traced the edges of the bandanna, wishing petra was here. To pull myself out of this depressing mood, I decided to go for a swim. I walked through the woods ignoring all the monsters on the way. Finally I reached the destination . The lake I was in earlier today . I threw my armor on the sand and jumped in , letting the currents take me to wherever they want me to go . I swam through, cutting the waves deeper and deeper until all I could see was the darkness of the night , Then I saw a glimmer of light in the underneath. I swam closer and I saw a female figure through the light , she had auburn hair and a pale skin. She looked a LOT like petra . It might be my imagination , I just miss her so I must be seeing things. Then at one point I felt myself being pulled downwards towards the light , panicked , I swam towards the surface with all my might and I managed to make it . Now I ran into the town to inform the others .


	3. Chapter 3

**_What's On The Other side ?_**

 ** _Chapter #3_**

((Jess' s world))

Jess's pov*

Axel was boasting about how he became the king of boomtown to the others...

"I AM TOO AWESOME, Jess ? Don't you think they should clone me?" He asked

"No thanks axel, one of you itself is much" I joked

We were joking , talking and playing as usual and petra was missing as usual. As if it was destiny , SHE DASHED THROUGH THE DOOR (and broke it...)

"JESS, THEREISTHISWEIRDPORTALTHINGTHATALMOSTKILLEDMEANDISAWAGUYTHROUGHTHEOTHERSIDEBUTIAMNOTSUREIFITWASTRUE PLEASEEEEE COME AND SEE" She blabbered

"woah woah woah petra, calm...deep breaths...now tell me what happened"i assured

"Jess, when I went for a walk , I got hungry so I decided to go by the lake to see if I could grab something to munch on but then I jumped into the water because I felt like I should. I swam deeper till I saw a light and through the light I thought I saw a guy and then suddenly , something started to pull me towards the light but I escaped and now I am here, telling you about it" she explained

"That's definitely strange petra, what do we say order ? Shall we go find out what this is all about ?" I asked

"YES" lukas , axel and olivia cheered

"THEN LEAD THE WAY PETRA" I announced

Petra's pov*

I led the gang to the spot and we all dived into the darkness. Then we saw it , the strange light. Jess swam closer. I wanted to warn her, say stop but it was too late . That pull , it pulled jess into the light . Lukas grabbed her hand, only to be pulled himself . Olivia pulled lukas, she was pulled too. Then axel joined the chain too. With no other choice, I pulled too but ended up getting pulled , strange ...this time the force is MUCH stronger than the last time . Now we were all getting pulled to the light . I guess it's time to find out what's on the other side!

((Jesse's world))

Jesse's pov*

I banged the door down and fell on olivia by accident.

"Umm, jesse are you ...alright ?"She enquired

"NO TIME TO TALK" I shouted

"THERE WAS THIS WEIRD PORTAL THING UNDER THE LAKE AND IT ALMOST PULLED ME THROUGH" I yelled

"Umm no offence jesse but you need help" lukas replied

"WHAT ? NO I am not crazy ... I swear there was this thing that I saw" I yelled

"Ok ok maybe we should get this checked out" olivia replied

"Ok" a chorus relpy

We made our way to the lake and just as we were about to dive in ... something really strange happened. ...


End file.
